oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Nyrra
"When I told you I was leaving, it was difficult to fathom what death would be like. And I accepted my ending, but here I am. I do not want you to be fooled however...for my new life is anything but a gift." (This character is played by Syn) Nyrra is the evil embodiment of [[Arryn|'Arryn']]' which manifested within [[The Glade of Aer'drasil|'''The Glade of Aer'drasil]] shortly after her death. She still possesses all the memories of her past life, but refuses to accept herself as that same person. Instead, she has taken on the persona of Nyrra...'' History Nyrra's life whilst she was alive can be found, [[Arryn|'here']]. In The End Short and sweet...that's all Arryn had wanted it to be, surrounded by her closest allies that she'd stood by for what felt like almost a lifetime. She just wanted to say goodbye, it wasn't one of the worst ways to go and she was happy...even at the end. Just days before the Druidess' end, she was caught in what led to be a fatal sparring between [[The Golden Crusade|'The Golden Crusade']]' '''and [[The Black Crusade|'The Black Crusade']]. Although Arryn was never a front liner, [[Tae'lana Thyrilestil|'Tae'lana Thyrilestil']]' knew that her minions would have a greater chance of success if they took down the revered healer. With little immunities and protections for her self, the small Gathlain took each attack one after the other...nearing the limit of what she could sustain. But she was selfless...so she continued to utilize her divine powers upon her allies, paying little mind to each strike made against her. Seeing her become so selfless intrigued her once favored deity, Korada. It was willed that Arryn's body should return to the earth, forcing all her divine energy into the very nature that created her. And in that, she'd be able to blossom into a beacon upon Sheng. Three days...that's how long it took for Arryn to completely succumb to her vicious wounds. The three days blurred together, feeling like months rather than minuscule instances of hours. And as she slowly decayed...she was met with a parade of individuals that treasured her, even those that had no prior relations to the Druidess made an appearance to pay their respects. Divine Ascension Upon the 18th of Kuthona, Arryn received guests within the Noren Forest of [[O'Kibo|'''O'Kibo]]. Exceptional adventurers like [[J-hara|'J-hara']], [[Kestilian Kuchiku|'Kestilian Kuchiku']], [[Hikari Shiro|'Hikari Shiro']], [[Ishiyama Kenji|'Ishiyama Kenji']], [[Saria Kal|'Saria Kal']], and [[War|'James Steelflame']]' '''among many others gathered within the dale to say their last words to the decaying fey creature. Arryn felt an overwhelming amount of sadness and optimism as she lost grip of the world around her. Like all plants, Arryn's body left a living remnant of herself...a gift of her deity, Korada. A seed to be planted. Hikari took the seed and planted it within the clearing of the dale. From the unearthed ground small roots began to sprout, shooting up into the air rapidly. The ground surrounding the area was glowing with a whimsical green aura as the seed grew beneath the earth. It took little time for the tree to grow to its full potential, possessing a pinkish bark and vibrant green leaves...reminiscent of Arryn. The glade seemed plenty lively after the ceremony, blossoming with a plethora of wildflowers and other green life...anything that was planted there grew with an immense amount of energy, Arryn's life essence. A Corrupt Alternative Within the shadows of the glade, [[Tae'lana Thyrilestil|'Tae'lana Thyrilestil']]' waited. Knowing that Arryn would be a crucial addition to her [[horsemen|'''horsemen]],' before [[War|'James]]' '''had left for the ceremony she plagued the seed he kept as a gift for the Druidess'. It was only by coincidence that he decided to plant it instead of giving it to Arryn. The idea was to halt Arryn's ascension into the tree and raise her as a Graveknight...after which she'd be convinced to endure a horrific ritual that would alter her druidic prowess, making her a Siabrae. A Grave Beginning "J-James?..." A distant yet familiar voice echoed throughout the glade. "H-Hikari?" The broken voice was met with an ensemble of whimpers. In that same time, [[War|'James Steelflame']] had planted a seed, a flower from the Forest of Zha'danell. Unknowingly, the seed had been plagued by [[Tae'lana Thyrilestil|'Tae'lana Thyrilestil']]' and it was meant for Arryn. The [[Raven Queen|'''Raven Queen]]' '''was well aware that it would interfere with Arryn's ascension, leading her into a forsaken body. The seed that James had planted within the Glade of Aer'drasil strangely grew much slower than flowers brought by other guests. Steadily, blackened stems uprooted the ground in a sinister fashion...forming a onyxian rose dripping with a green plight. Towards the edge of the glade many plants fell subject to this seeping pestilence, met with decay as the unnatural flower continued to blossom...until she awoke once more, but she was not the same. With every movement of this new sickly creature that was Arryn, brought disease. But someone was there, waiting for her...[[War|'James Steelflame']]. Pestilence ''"I'll become your Horsemen...but not for myself, and not for you." - Arryn Shortly after Arryn arose, [[War|'James']]' '''brought her to [[Nevermore|'Nevermore']]...to the [[Raven Queen|'Raven Queen']]. The three met upon mutual grounds, Arryn fearing that her affliction would be irreversible. She was correct in her concern, and she could feel the corruption spreading within her. Unable to go back to who she once was, Arryn agreed to become a [[horseman|'horseman']] under [[Tae'lana Thyrilestil|'Tae'lana']]' out of her love for James. Physical Description Nyrra rises slightly taller and slimer than her original form but still possesses that small nymph-like physique. Lacking any shred of warming color, her skin has a sunken grey shade which is complemented by shadows of sickly green. Eyes of pure midnight harshly coincide with her former delicate features.The once strengthened life that flew through her has all since diminished in her now colorless hair. Adorned upon her petite head are plagued branches that sprout from within, forming a nested crown among her silken locks. Clinging tightly to her feeble silhouette is an armored gown constructed of blackened bark and wilted material. Her garment is embellished with diseased riddled flowers comprised of minute shades of green and grey. Even with masked spells this sickly looking fey walks with pain in her wake as she spreads her blight across the natural world beneath her. Personality While Nyrra has retained a morsel of who Arryn once was, she has a more sinister demeanor. * Reserved * Quiet * Gentle * Paranoid * Accepting * Strange * Restless Friends & Foes Friends * [[War|'''James Steelflame]]' '- James had been with her from the beginning, both in unlife and the latter. As a loyal companion, James had protected her whilst she was a simple sprite. Upon her death, he took on a darkened persona...but still kept faith that he'd see his "little fairy" again. Upon Kuthona the 20th, Year 1002...she returned to him but not as she once was; but something more corrupt. James, War; helped Nyrra as [[Tae'lana Thyrilestil|'Tae'lana Thyrilestil']]' '''took hold of her broken form...shaping her into Pestilence. * [[Tae'lana Thyrilestil|'Tae'lana Thyrilestil']]' '- While Nyrra was not particularly fond of Tae'lana in life, she quickly accepted her as her Mistress. It was difficult for Nyrra to shake the willing bond of the Horsemen, and in so...she let it take hold entirely...doomed to align with Tae'lana along side War. * [[Kestilian Kuchiku|'Kestilian 'Mango' Kuchiku']]' '- Right before Arryn's end...Mango revealed himself to her. She'd never betray his honesty, and trusts that he wouldn't betray her while she's at her most vulnerable point. * [[J-hara|'J-hara']]' '- Arryn trusts that J-hara will remain neutral in regards to her changes. Foes * [[Hikari Shiro|'Hikari Shiro']]' '- Nyrra holds no particular hardships against Hikari in her undeath...but knows that her new found corrupt nature will leave him no choice but to see an end to her. * [[Ishiyama Kenji|'Ishiyama Kenji']]' '- In life, Arryn and Kenji were connected through their devotion to the first world. With that bond severed, Arryn has a feeling that Kenji would despise who she now is. Aspirations Nyrra, or Arryn; seeks to find solace within her diseased unlife. She used to dream of helping her allies and being a divine hand in dire circumstances...but now, she cannot manifest those same abilities. With the corruption that grows rapidly inside her, she begins to use that sinister power in aid of [[The Black Crusade|'The Black Crusade''']]. Character's Theme Category:PvP Active Category:Inactive